


The Girl All The Bad Guys Want

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Challenge Response, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-25
Updated: 2009-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam walk in on an 'occupied' Bobby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl All The Bad Guys Want

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Girl All The Bad Guys Want  
> **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
> **Rating:** Teen+  
> **Crossover:** BtVS/SPN  
> **Disclaimer:** *checks* Nope, not mine.  
> **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/twistedshorts/144806.html)/[TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) '[The Other Man](http://www.tthfanfic.org/Challenge-4687/The+Other+Man.htm)' Challenge  
> **Author's notes:** I apologize is Dean seems slightly off here. It's just a bit of fun, really!

  
_'And when she walks_  
All the wind blows and the angels sing  
But she doesn't notice me'  


Dean whistled as he stepped into the living room, a wicked grin on his face as he arched an eyebrow at the woman leaning over the back of the couch, her arms wrapped around Bobby's neck and her lips poised against his ear as an old song by Bowling For Soup played in the background. Sam's face scrunched up and he turned away at the sight, even as Dean laughed.

"Well, who might _this_ be? Have to say, wasn't expecting anything like this from you, Bobby," he smirked, his eyes running appreciatively up and down her body, taking in the kinky full blonde hair that framed smoking hazel eyes and sultry red lips, the skin tight low necked red blouse that showed off her small pert breasts and slim waist, and the shapely leather clad legs that ended in a pair of high heeled leather boots. From the corner of his eye, Sam could just see the woman roll her eyes before whispering something into their friend's ear and straightening up.

"Does your friend have a staring problem, Bobby? Cause if he's not careful, he's going to get himself in some trouble," she said haughtily, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring. The older man snorted, simply turning his body on the couch to look at the brothers.

"Yeah, he's been told that before. I'll have to ask you to forgive him, Buffy. Boy doesn't seem to pay attention to half of what he'd told."

"Bobby, you wound me!" Sauntering forward, the older Winchester leered at the woman. "I'm a good student. Interested in teaching me?"

"Not a chance, short stuff," she growled in response, shoving away from the couch and beginning to gather some things from around the room. Sam had to stifle a snicker at the look on his brother's face.

"Short stuff? Who're you calling short; you can't be any taller than a munchkin yourself!"

"Dean…" Bobby's voice held a warning in it, but the man in question was set to ignore it.

"Nuh uh," he interrupted, and Sam groaned as he moved to intercept the woman. "Who are you? What are you doing here? Aren't you a little young to be making eyes at Bobby?"

"First off, none of your business. Secondly, he maybe forty five years older than me, but he's a hell of a lot better in bed than you, I'm sure," she answered shortly, maneuvering around him and into the kitchen. Ignoring the brothers, she scribbled something down on a couple post-it notes and stuck one onto the fridge. When Dean pushed towards her once more as she returned to the living room, she smirked and shoved her palm into the middle of his chest, sending him stumbling back. Winking at Bobby, she said, "Have fun with the kiddies, but I've gotta run. Can't leave the mini-me's alone for too long." Then she was kissing him briefly before breezing past Sam and out the door.

Dean stared in shock after her from the floor, Bobby just shook his head and smirked… and Sam couldn't help but snicker as one look at his brother revealed that the woman had done more than just shove him. Confused, Dean followed Sam's gaze to look down at his own chest- and the post-it note that read '_Don't show your teeth to Badgers_.' An outraged noise escaped his angry, twisted snarl, and soon Bobby's loud, hearty laughter joined Sam's.


End file.
